duel_masters_explanationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Izumo
|-|Izumo= |-|During hibernation= |-|After hibernation= |-|As Super Godkind= |-|Final Form= |-|After Epsiode 3= Izumo is the main antagonist and final boss of Episode 3 with a role that suprasses those of his predecessor (Father?), Yomi. He is also often featured in 's joke artwork at the release of each expansion along with his usual artwork, all the way to the release of Super Black Box Pack where he, Yomi and Zorro Star became figures along with the rest of the cards which Kawasumi had provided artwork for. Story Izumo is the successor of Yomi and possibly his son. Despite his seemingly adorable appearance, he could be a pretty cold person as the Episode 3 map indicates that he refuses worshippers, unlike Yomi. After Yomi fell in the hands of Katsuking, Kung Fu Shogun, the Oracle cult was destroyed and he became violent due to the loss of his father(?) and seeks to avenge him by destroying all Outrages. Therefore, he went to hibernation and lost his name. Using this form, he controls British, Hell Blues and used him to fight other Outrage. Then he successfully transforms British into Ultra Knight Punk, Shentury which is the Oraclion with Exile Creature powers. UK Punk then absorbs Bruce, Dead or Alive and controls his death puppets. At the same time, he had also reborn the God Nova into God Nova OMG and sent them into the British Pavillion, where they are stopped by Testa Rossa. This has gave time for the "Mastermind", which is an Izumo who was reborn from hibernation to descend and his godly might destroyed Testa Rossa, Crossfire and Alice, Chaos Witch all by himself. His appearance also awakened the radical Karma, Familia and Mantra Oracle sects. He then awoken the Oracle Jewel and became the incomplete "Izumo, Super Godkind", which was still incomplete as he had green skin. However, he was still powerful enough to destroy the Outrages. And then he got the Rage Crystal as well and he turned the Rage Crystal and Oracle Jewel into God Nova OMG. Using them, he finally became "God Izumo, Lawless Godkind" which has both the power of Outrages and Oracles, and is completely invincible and nobody can stop him. All of Katsumaster's attacks fail to tickle the Lawless Godkind and he was defeated instantly. However, in the same time appeared and stole the Rage Crystal and gave it to Katsudon. Katsudon then becomes Katsudon DASH, God Eater and cuts the Link between God Izumo's Rage Crystal and Oracle Jewel, removing his invincibility. Then Katsudon DASH transforms into Katsumugen, Climax and battles the weakened Izumo, but when Katsumugen was about to deal the last hit, Crossover Yomi, New Sacred God appears and shields the hit, pulverizing it and Izumo and Katsumugen realized that they all had a common goal to acheive peace, so the two resolved and the world was peaceful again. After his resovlation, he became the Center God "Izumo, Son of God". Card Explanation Izumo Izumo's original form is a Quasi-Vanilla Creature that has center god link. However, it is the cheapest among Center Gods and thus can be easily sent out. Accompanied with cheap Gods such as , the god can get double breaker and when linked with 3 gods, it can get Triple Breaker and serves as a good placeholder before more dangerous Gods such as Yomi, Humanity God arrive. However, just like the rest of the Gods, due to the latent God Weaknesses, it is rarely seen. Nameless God Human The Nameless God Human serves as a replacement God Link for any type of god. It has only one effect but it is extremely complicated; Center God Link 360. When the player puts this creature or another God in the battle zone, he gets to select a name and this creature gains the name and the name "Nameless Humanity God" as well. Then he can unlink one of his gods and link any number of gods with it. This allows God decks to get around Restrictions or Bans slightly, but the card does not get the effects of the requested God, so it is not a full replacement. It does allow Mad Rock Chester to be formed in nowadays after Mad Romanov, the Wicked God and allows Heavy Death Metal to be formed after Heavy, Dragon God's Restriction, but as Heavy is unrestricted now, the latter is pointless. It can, however also be used to activate effects that require the God to be fully linked as well, but its high cost leaves it less to be desired. "Mastermind" This form of Izumo is among one of the most usable gods in the game; Its base power has greatly increased to 12000, it had Triple Breaker, and it can also discard the opponent's hand when it is summoned. When it is linked as 3 Gods, it can also break all player's shields. And thus when it is linked as 3 Gods, the player can use a Shield Trigger Upheaval and it can empty the opponent's shields, hand and mana zone while the player sets for a direct attack. However it Breaks shields and not burns them, so retaliating is still a risk. Unfortunately due to the Latent God Weaknesses, it is rarely seen save for fun decks. Izumo, Super Godkind The incompletely awakened form of Izumo is featured in the Super Deck . While noticably weaker than Katsuking MAX, Outlaw Caliber, it is still quite powerful. It has a super hefty cost of 12, but it does have a cost reduction of 2 for each linked god in the battle zone. Therefore, if the player has 2 linked gods, (Which there is no shortage of in the Super Deck due to all of the cheap gods in it.) its cost is reduced to 8, which is pretty reasonable for a center god. And when summoned, the player can activate an Invincible Aura for a much more lower cost, and unlike Invincible Aura it places shields from the hand or graveyard, so the player can manipulate shield triggers with them. Along with , one can spam the field with at least 3 God Nova OMG creatures. However, due to the latent weakness of Gods where multiple creatures must be summoned and kept alive before the full god was made, it too was rarely seen save for in fun decks. God Izumo, Lawless Godkind And the last form of Izumo is possibly the strongest of any God; It costs a hefty 9, but its effects will make up for it. Its first effect is to prevent the opponent from casting spells that cost 5 or less. While not seeming much, it can be used to stop many powerful spells such as and Euru Bucca, Ancient Dragon Ruins. However, while it costs 9, it is not that suitable for G.O.D., Extreme Invasion decks since they have Codeking Number Nine and Spell Del Fin, Light Divine Dragon for locking spells. Its second effect is the main charm; When God Izumo is linked as 3 gods, Linked Gods don't leave the battle zone! Since this is NOT an substitution effect, not even Rumble Lecter, Terror Awakened and Skull Moon, the Enlightened can stop this thing just like in the Episode 3 lore where it is totally invincible. As this God usually breaks 4 shields, the opponent will be presented with a quattro breaker that is not stoppable at all because it is completely invincible. Just beware of since God Decks don't run lots of Commands in them. Overall, while being a strong card the player must keep 2 high-costed creatures alive before it comes out so it is only for casual play only just like the rest of the Gods. Izumo, Son of God The reformed Izumo is simply a mini version of God Izumo which gets Quattro Breaker and cannot be chosen when linked as 3 gods. As most Left Gods increase break amounts, it can actually break 5 shields and is difficult to stop as it cannot be chosen, and thus Revolution 0 Triggers such as or cannot stop it. However, despite its cheap cost, it is still suffering from the 3 god syndrome and thus only limited to casual play. Anime *''Main Article:'' Izumo is one of the main antagonists in V3 and was first encountered trying to befriend Katta into having him join the Oracles, but failed and defeated him, revealing him as an enemy of Katta and the Exiles. He was later defeated by Katta's Crossfire, Millionare and was defeated. Before his defeat, he makes his last prayers for Yomi and hibernates in a cocoon. Later on he was revived by and and was wrapped in bandages. It is known that his new plan is to reunite with his sister , which after a revelation, joins the Oracles against Katta and the Exiles. After Izumo became the Super Godkind, he became obsessed with power and starts to betray Detroit Techno, Baramon and caused Puramai Rei to return into the side of Katta and the Exiles. He then proceeds to obtain the power of the Rage Crystal and becomes the Lawless Godkind. Despite during his final duel against Katta, he successfully pulled out the three-part God Izumo, Katta sent out Katsudon DASH, God Eater and unlinked the gods, then sent out Katsumugen, Climax and destroyed all of his gods. After his defeat, his card form was destroyed, and thus he no longer exists. He would later reunite with Puramai Rei in the underworld. Category:Antagonists Category:God Nova Category:God Nova OMG Category:Characters Category:Oracle Category:Creature Category:Final Bosses